Treize ans après
by Ivrian
Summary: La fin de l'empire Luthor... ONE SHOT.


**Treize ans après.**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout aux autres !

**Résumé :** C'est la fin de l'empire Luthor. Recherché par Superman et toutes les polices du monde, le milliardaire vient se réfugier à Smallville pour finir en beauté sa « cavale », le jour de son trente-cinquième anniversaire. Treize ans après sa première rencontre avec le dénommé Clark Kent.

**Note de l'auteuze** : J'ai écrit pas mal de fics sur Buffy, mais c'est ma première sur Smallville, aussi j'attends vos rewiews avec impatience ! Attention, c'est plutôt sombre. J'aime écrire des fanfics, car il faut savoir jouer avec les contraintes de caractères, de personnages… etc. Bref, c'est un exercice de style en tout point passionnant !

**°0°0°**

**  
**  
**_Métropolis, 21h37_**

Son visage aux traits fatigués semblait le narguer dans le miroir. L'homme esquissa un sourire ironique et leva son verre de whisky en direction de son reflet.

- Bon anniversaire, Lex, dit-il cyniquement.

Trente-cinq ans. Il avait trente-cinq ans aujourd'hui. Bon sang ! Comment les choses avaient-elles pu aussi mal tourner ? Il avait tout pour réussir et voila que sa vie était devenue un lamentable fiasco.

Tout cela par la faute de Superman. Non, bien sur que non, lui souffla une petite voix dans les recoins de son esprit. Il s'était très bien débrouillé tout seul pour tout détruire. Superman n'était rien de plus que le couteau que l'on retourne dans la plaie.

Lex Luthor se laissa tomber sur le sofa en cuir noir et poussa un profond soupir. Sa main, glissa machinalement dans la poche interne de son coûteux veston et caressa le métal froid du revolver. Son dernier recours. Il sourit froidement.

« _Tant qu'à tirer ma révérence_, pensa-t-il, _autant finir en beauté_. »

Non, il ne laisserait pas à son vieil ennemi le plaisir de le mettre sous les verrous. Hors de question. Un Luthor décide lui-même de sa fin. Mais auparavant, il avait une dernière chose à faire.

« _Dépêche-toi, Barret ! _murmura-t-il en son for intérieur à l'adresse de son bras droit. _Trouve-moi cette info !_ »

Quelques secondes plus tard, comme s'il avait entendu cette prière muette, un homme ouvrit la porte à toute volée et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il semblait au comble de la surexcitation.

- ça y est, M. Luthor ! Vous n'allez pas le croire. Elle est à Smallville depuis deux ans !

Lex ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle était retournée à Smallville. Stupéfiant !

- Laissez-moi deviner, Barret ! Elle a repris La torche, c'est ça ?

Sa voix avait pris une inflexion moqueuse.

- Presque, M. Luthor ! Elle est rédactrice en chef à La gazette de Smallville, et enseigne le journalisme au lycée.

Lex partit d'un petit rire amusé. Sacré Chloé ! Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Depuis onze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, elle avait parcouru un sacré chemin.

- Côté vie privée, poursuivit Barret, elle est divorcée et a un fils.

Cette nouvelle fit mal au milliardaire. Onze ans plus tôt, il aurait pu être son mari, et le père de cet enfant.

- Je veux la revoir, Barret, murmura-t-il. - Alors, allons-y, Monsieur, l'hélicoptère nous attends.

**_Smallville, 23h09_**

Chloé Sullivan étira ses muscles fatigués et décida qu'elle en avait assez fait pour ce soir. Sa vie trépidante de grand reporter, bizarrement, ne lui manquait pas. Quand elle avait divorcé, deux ans plus tôt, elle avait compris qu'elle était lasse de cette existence, et qu'elle devait envisager un changement radical de carrière. Pour elle et pour son fils. Elle ne le voyait que trop rarement.

Un poste de rédacteur en chef venait de se libérer à La gazette de Smallville, et elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'obtenir. Elle y avait réussi, suscitant l'étonnement de toute la profession. Chloé Sullivan, la plus jeune lauréate du prix Pulitzer, allant s'enterrer dans un trou perdu !

Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas suffi à sauver son mariage. Elle se souvenait encore des derniers mots amers que son ex-mari lui avait dit avant de la quitter.

- Nous deux, ça ne pouvait pas marcher, Chloé. Au fond, tu as toujours été amoureuse d'un souvenir.

Lex Luthor… Mon dieu, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pensé à lui ? Et pourquoi ce nom revenait-il à son esprit, précisément aujourd'hui ?

Parce qu'il était le sujet numéro un de tous les journalistes, en ce moment. La chasse à l'homme avait commencé trois mois auparavant, lorsque Loïs Lane et Clark Kent avaient révélé au monde entier les exactions du milliardaire.

Chloé souffrait pour Clark. Lui et Lex avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde, des siècles auparavant. Et elle, Chloé Sullivan, avait été follement amoureuse de ces deux hommes. D'abord de Clark, son premier béguin d'adolescente. Puis de Lex, son premier amour de femme : cœur, corps et âme.

Elle lui avait tout donné, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Annakin Skywalker était quand même devenu Dark Vador.

Elle monta l'escalier lentement, comme clouée sous le poids de son propre désespoir. Ouvrant tout doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils, elle écouta religieusement pendant quelques minutes son souffle paisible.

Se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre, elle passa une main lasse dans sa courte chevelure blonde et exhala un soupir. Qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette masculine assise sur son lit.

- Ne crie pas, Chloé.

Cette voix. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue depuis onze longues années. Précisément depuis le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers la table de nuit et alluma la veilleuse. Une lumière douce envahit la chambre.

Lex Luthor et Chloé Sullivan se regardèrent dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis… une éternité.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Chloé.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- J'ai vieilli.

- A vingt-neuf ans, Chloé, vieillir, ça s'appelle embellir.

Elle n'aurait jamais crû qu'il ait encore le pouvoir de la faire rougir. Et pourtant. Elle contempla ses traits tirés. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa distinction naturelle, ni de son charme luthorien. Les années n'avaient laissé que peu de traces sur lui.

- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi séduisant, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire qui la faisait toujours chavirer… même après tant d'années.

- Que veux-tu, Lex ?

Le sourire s'effaça.

- Te voir, te parler. M'excuser.

- De quoi ? De m'avoir brutalisée lors de notre dernière rencontre ? fit- elle avec une ironie désespérée.

- De ça et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais surtout de t'avoir fait souffrir, Chloé.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, soudainement lasse.

- C'était il y a si longtemps, Lex.

- J'ai bousillé ma vie, et la tienne, Chloé. Le moins que je puisse faire était de venir implorer ton pardon, avant de…

- Avant de quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, effrayée soudain.

Lex hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient extraordinairement brillants.

- J'ai commis une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

Elle le retint par le bras.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Personne ne me mettra en cage, Chloé.

Et elle comprit. Elle le regarda se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi ! Elle devait le retenir. La pensée que Lex Luthor ne respirerait plus jamais le même air qu'elle lui était soudain intolérable.

- Attends ! cria-t-elle, au risque de réveiller son fils.

Elle s'agrippa à lui.

- Reste, supplia-t-elle. Reste discuter encore un moment… J'ai… quelque chose à te montrer.

Lex lui caressa doucement le cou. Une chaîne en or, avec un pendentif en forme de cœur luisait doucement sur sa peau. Il sourit. Il le lui avait offert pour son dix-septième anniversaire.

Etrange. Il n'aurait jamais crû qu'elle aurait gardé quoi que ce soit venant de lui.

- Beau bijou, souffla-t-il.

- Oui, l'homme qui me l'a offert faisait tout à la perfection. Y compris choisir ses cadeaux.

Lex ouvrit la porte et sortit, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Devant la porte de son fils, elle l'arrêta et le fit entrer. La lumière du couloir ne gêna pas l'enfant, et Lex put contempler à loisir ses traits fins.

- C'est mon fils, dit Chloé, une boule dans la gorge. Il a dix ans.

- Il te ressemble, murmura-t-il, ému.

Elle alla à la table de chevet et alluma la lampe. La respiration de Lex se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- Il est… beau, fit-il d'une voix étranglée, incapable de détacher son regard de la chevelure de l'enfant.

Elle était d'un roux flamboyant.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Chloé.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle doucement en réponse, je te l'ai déjà dit, son père faisait tout à la perfection.

Une furieuse envie de pleurer, sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps, noua la gorge de Lex. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui.

- Mon dieu, Chloé… , balbutia-t-il, bouleversé. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte de toutes ses forces.

- Je n'ai pas pu. Mais tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi tu ne peux décider seul de ton destin.

- De toute façon, soupira-t-il, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment le choix. N'est- ce pas, Clark ?

Chloé sursauta violemment et se retourna. En haut de l'escalier, une haute silhouette venait de se profiler.

Clark Kent, le visage grave, rejoignit lentement ses deux anciens amis. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent longuement, puis Lex sourit.

- Merci pour le rab' de temps, Clark. Où devrais-je dire Superman ?

Chloé ne fut même pas surprise. Au fond, c'était tellement évident.

- Quand as-tu compris ? demanda Clark, touché.

- Pas depuis très longtemps, rassure-toi.

- Tu aurais pu me dénoncer au monde entier.

- Oui, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi amusant, fit Lex avec un clin d'œil.

Ils avaient été ennemis pendant tant d'années. Plus que n'avait duré leur amitié. Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un courant de compréhension passa entre les deux hommes, qui s'acheva en un fou rire auquel ne tarda pas à se joindre Chloé.

Elle serra Clark contre elle. C'était si bon de le revoir, lui aussi. Elle réalisait soudain à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Le temps qu'ils se séparent, le milliardaire avait disparu.

- Lex ! hurla Chloé, terrifiée.

Elle voulut s'élancer dans l'escalier à sa poursuite, mais Clark la retint en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Chloé, il a fait son choix. Nous devons le respecter. Et tu sais que personne n'a jamais pu faire changer d'avis un Luthor lorsqu'il a pris sa décision finale.

- Non, mon dieu, Clark, non ! Je voulais le sauver, sanglota-t-elle.

- Mais c'est ce que tu as fait, répliqua son ami, le regard grave.

Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, et pleura sans retenue. Clark ferma les yeux, sans chercher lui non plus à essuyer les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. « _Tu vas nous manquer_, Lex, pensa-t-il. »

**_Smallville, 00h00_**

La détonation du revolver n'arracha même pas un tressaillement aux deux jeunes gens enlacés.

Lex Luthor avait enfin trouvé la paix. C'était tout ce qui importait pour ceux qui l'avaient aimé.

**FIN**

**°0°0°**

**Sniff, on essuie une petite larme… Lexouuuuu est mort !**


End file.
